Next Top Model, Cycle 5
Next Top Model, Cycle 5 ''(subtitled as' Next Top Model: Fans vs. Favorites) is the fifth season of the show that started airing on August 24, 2014, The models lived in Houston, Texas which was also the home of Cycle 4. The cycle contains 8 models who are Fan Favorites and 8 all-new NTM Fans and 2 Comebacks from different Countries. This Cycle introduce 2 new judges since Josh Hutcherson can't attend the panel as well as Laura Kampmann, they are Carly Ray and Jojo.The prizes included at this season we're: * A 3 cover of Model Division * A spread in Model Division * A $100 000 contract from Hughes Model * A Modelling Contract with "Model Division" * A chance to become a judge next season (optional) Contestants Episodes '''"Fans and Favs in Black & White" This cycle's premier happened August 12, 2014, 3 weeks after the finale of Next Top Model Season 4. This cycle was announced first to be an All-Star Cycle but later in the auditions it was revealed to be a battle of Top Model fans versus those fan favorites of the past 4 cycles. Their first Challenge was also the challenge of Cycle 1 which was "Face, Face, Face" this challenge was simply beauty shot, after the shoot the challenge was one by one of the fans which was Doutzen. This week's photoshoot will all be black and white, it was also the first photoshoot of Cycle 4 which Francisco won that Cycle. But it is not Francisco who won the first call-out that week, it was Coco who done the best, thus the bottom 2 were both consisting of Fans who were Barbie and Tyson, in the end Tyson was saved because Barbie failed to do the challenge. * First Call-Out: Coco * Challenge Winner: Doutzen * Bottom 2: Barbie and Tyson * Eliminated: Barbie "Fans and Favs in their Real Life" For this week their challenge was seen at Cycle 3's challenge entitled "Paparazzi" wherein they need to post a photo that should be stolen shot or obviously not looking at the camera, but still they need to look fabulous. Izzy then won the challenge by having a score of 9.6. Their photoshoot was then revealed as Cycle 2's second photoshoot entitled "The Real Me" which they are tasked to post a photo that represents their attitude, characteristics, moods, etc. At pre-panel it was revealed that Josh said goodbye temporarily in Tengaged which leads us to find a new judges. At panel, it was revealed that fierce Jojo and Carly Ray, a host of a Tengaged group called "Stardom!" will replace both Josh Hutcherson and Laura Kampmann. Marlon was critisize poorly by Carly stating that it doesn't look lime him or he's posing awkwardly in a bad way. While on the other hand, Jojo critisizes Angelea also by saying that she doesn't deserve the spot in Top 14 and gave her a 1.1 score out of 10, Gisele from the Fans won the best photo while Izzy even with a high challenge score failed to deliver great photo whilst Alessandra and Angelea falls in the bottom, but Alessandra was saved because of Angelea's lack of performance. It was also revealed later that Tyson can't attend both photoshoot and challenge because he's been medically evacuated. * First Call-Out: Gisele * Challenge Winner: Izzy * Medically Evacuated: '''Tyson * '''Bottom 2: Alessandra and Angelea * Eliminated: Angelea "Fans and Favs are in Fashion Industry" Their challenge for this week is to portray a song, they were each given different song, a recent song of different artists. This challenge was featured at first cycle. These were their assigned songs: For being late, Izzy automatically got 5/10 while Alessandra failed to submit a photo. The Challenge winner was Zac who got 9.6. For their photoshoot they were taken into the Industry of Fashion where they were given each an item that they need to sell in a photo. These are the assigned items: At panel, Ray was critisized by Carly because she didn't wear the appropriate item for the shoot. Zac who was the challenge winner also won the best photo giving the fans a 3 straight wins on first call-out while it was revealed that the first fan favorite will go home since it was Alessandra and Izzy who was on the bottom 2, it was Alessandra who gone home since her lack of challenge score. * First Call-Out: Zac * Challenge Winner: Zac * Bottom 2: Alessandra and Izzy * Eliminated: Alessandra "Fans and Favs in their true colors" Things heated up between the models during a controversial challenge. The challenge they take on for the week is a social media challenge where they would see how people outside the competition saw them as models. Candice and Coco got lots of reactions while Doutzen, Marlon, Ray and Tyra got no reactions at all. Gisele got in a heated conversation with Francisco for their perspective on the challenge, while Candice won the challenge. For their photoshoot, each models were given a colors they are to accompany in their photos, here's the distribution: At the panel, it was Candice who won the First call-out despite having the lowest photoshoot score. Marlon and Simone were applauded for their shots while Ray and Tyra falls hard on the bottom. Tyra went home. * First Call-Out: Candice * Challenge Winner: Candice * Bottom 2: Ray and Tyra * Eliminated: Tyra "Fans and Favs as Prince and Princesses" For their next challenge, it was revealed that Kate chooses the theme, water. They need to post a photo wherein water is involved (like on a beach, pool etc.) All models really did great and it's not Kate who won but Alessandra. For her prize, Alessandra pick the +2 in the upcoming photoshoot and also 2 model of her choice will each get +1 and she picked Adriana and Kate. Their next photoshoot which was entitled "Portraying Today's Icon" wherein they will be given each a singer who is very influential these days. This is their singers: At the panel, it was Edward who got the best photo making him the 2nd male who had the best photo in the season after Francisco in Week 1. On the other hand the bottom 2 were Alessandra and Francisco, but it was Francisco who was saved because Alessandra failed to post a photo within the 24 hours warning. * First Call-Out: Edward * Challenge Winner: Alessandra * Bottom 2: Alessandra and Francisco * Eliminated: Alessandra "Guys and Girls do Korean Pop" For their challenge, they were divided into 3 groups of 3, the Black Team, Blue Team and Red Team. They need to post a photo collage of them with the theme color as their suits. Here's the teams (leaders '''& members): The winner of the challenge, were the Blue team. For their prize, it was announced that they'll be Immune for elimination. Making a battle of 6. K-Pop was the theme for their next photoshoot, They will freely choose a category then they will need to find a photo that will emphasize the theme they've picked. Here's the themes: Kate had the Best Photo of the Week, with one of the immune, Marlon had the runner-up. On the other hand, Francisco and Jay. By just a .07 point, Jay was sent home. * '''First Call-Out: Kate * Challenge Winners (& Immunes): Adriana, Jessica and Marlon * Bottom 2: Francisco and Jay * Eliminated: Jay "Guys and Girls have been Impossible" For their challenge this week they've been divided into partners. One of the member will be Good and One will be Evil, wherein they need to find a photo based on that 2 and a theme they've been given. Here's the themes: Marlon and Tao won the challenge and they've given an individual prizes but they picked the same prize which is having a +2 for their shoot. Their next photoshoot they need 100% of a photo showing creativeness, originality and uniqueness. They need to step up their game and be Impossible, and Marlon done it and won best photo, followed by Tao, Jessica, Candice, Edward and Adriana, respectively. It only means that Francisco was left, and it was announced that Kate was medically evacuated saving Francisco for the 3rd time in the bottom. * First Call-Out: Marlon * Challenge Winners: Marlon and Tao * Bottom 2: Francisco and Kate * Medically Evacuated: Kate "Guys and Girls in their bad sides" This week was also the "Comebacks". Only 3 models re-apply this season which were Jay, Josh and Simon. They were judged by: The judges, The remaining contestants and by the social media. Simon won the heart of the fans and was the social media favorite and also gained the highest score in the judges, Jay gained the highest ranking by the contestants. In the end, Josh placed third with a score of 34.6, Simon as the second gained 41.5 while Jay was proclaimed as the comeback won 47.1. Their chllenge for today was different than the other challenge they faced, they role was reversed. Guys will pose like Gals, while Gals pose like Guys. Edward won the challenge following him were Candice, Tao and Francisco respectively. Edward picked the prize "taking back all the plusses gained by the other models and gaining himself a +1". Their photoshoot was the baddest of all, they need to post a photo doing an all-fierce, all-tough and a photo seeing their bad side, Even though Edward has an advantage, Candice relly pulled through and gain the best photo while on the other hand, Adriana and Marlon falls in the bottom and Adriana was sent home. * First Call-Out: Candice * Challenge Winners: Edward * Bottom 2: Adriana and Marlon * Eliminated: Adriana * Participated in the Comebacks: 'Jay, Josh and Simon * '''Comeback: '''Jay '"Guys and Girls with the Seven Virtues" Their challenge is just very simple, they needed to post a photo that realistically demonstrates their appearance in just half body. Jessica won the challenge followed by Candice and Marlon respectively. For her prize, she picked the "ability to post 2 photos at their upcoming photoshoot at the same time". After their last weeks' photoshoot being the baddest bitch, their photoshoot today was the opposition of bad, the goods, they need to be angelic aas possible with the Seven Virtues. Here's the virtues assigned to each of them: Edward received the best photo and having the 2nd perfect score given by Judge Josh, the runner-up was Marlon while the last week's best photo and the comeback falls on the bottom, Jay luckily survives and Candice was sent home making her elimination one of the shocking elimination in Next Top Model history. * First Call-Out: Edward * Challenge Winner: Jessica * Bottom 2: Candice and Jay * Eliminated: Candice "Guys and Girls in their Wild Sides" At last weeks' post-panel it was announced that The Top 6 will fled to Adelaide, Australia! For their first challenge in Adelaide, it was ofcourse about their sightings. Adelaide is known for their churches, gardens and parks so they needed to post a photo wherein one of that can be seen in the background. Jessica won the challenge for her 2nd time in a row but this time her options was changed and she picked the "choosing the upcoming photoshoot theme". For their photoshoot, it was revealed that she chooses a Wild theme, posing with animals. These are the animals they've posted with: It was really a big advantage for Jessica because she had the best photo, while it wasn't good enough for Jay and Marlon because their models have not so much shot with animals making them the bottom 2 but Marlon pulled it through since Jay's shot was really unprofessional. * First Call-Out: Jessica * Challenge Winner: Jessica * Bottom 2: Jay and Marlon * Eliminated: Jay "Guys and Girls in Beauty in the Dark" The Final 5 challenge this week was GO SEES or more likely Castings. They have gone to four agencies which are: * RM Model/Designer Management (Ray Martinez) * Johansens Agency (Cirie) * Unique Models (Josh Hutcherson) * Cosmopolitan (Laura Kampman) Some did well especially Edward who also won a magazine cover spread for Unique Models. But it was Tao who won the challenge with 3 out of 4 bookings, followed by Edward, Francisco and Jessicawho booked 2 out of 4 whilst with a bad luck Marlon only booked 1 out of 4. For their Photoshoot they've gone through the dark because this week's theme of the photoshoot is entitled "Nightlife Beauty". At panel Laura criticized all 5 because she stated no one stepped up that week and she wants all to step up their game the next week. Edward garnered his third first call-out of the cycle while Francisco and Tao was in the bottom 2. After being at the bottom 2 for the forth time, Francisco already went home. * First Call-Out: Edward * Challenge Winner: Tao * Bottom 2: Francisco and Tao * Eliminated: Francisco "Guys and Girls in the Runway for Semi-Finals" The Top 4 which includes Edward, Jessica, Marlon and Tao was tasked to have a runway walk for their next challenge. All four did really well but Jessica stood out the most out of the 4 and got a score 9.6/10 at the challenge in the bottom was Edward and Tao who got 9.3 which is really not bad. For her prize she was given 2 choices: Having 1 point + playing it more fairly or advantegeous, she choses the fair one. For their shoot they would film a Motion Editorial which was seen at the semi-finals of Next Top Model, Cycle 2. These was the final video made after the 4 already have done to film: http://youtu.be/kQAGe_dPQqo At panel, Josh stated that Marlon could have done better at the shoot while in contrary Laura liked the video stating it was strong. Jessica got the first spot in the finale while Edward and Tao falled at the bottom, in the end it was the guy from Europe, Edward who made the cut and was the third finalist. * First Call-Out: Jessica * Challenge Winner: Jessica * Bottom 2: Edward and Tao * Eliminated: Tao "Guy or Girl who won Next Top Model" After 5 months it all comes down to three, the 21-year-old guy from England, Edward Wilding, the 27y.o. girl from Canada, Jessica Stam and from Brazil, the 22 y.o. guy Marlon Teixeira. The finale was composed of four different shoots which is the same as Cycle 3 except one, they are: # Give It All You Got Photo # Final Runway # Model Division Magazine Cover # My Favorite Photo of Last Cycle The first result announced was the poll result which was voted by the Tengagers, was in favor of Jessica who garnered 54.5%, in second was Edward with 36.4% and Marlon got 9.1%. The second round was A portfolio battle which Edward won by garnering 79 points in second was Jessica with 75 while Marlon got 62. The final battle was the 4 shoots which all have done great. Later it was announced that Marlon was third place by having 278 points, Jessica become the second place by having 299 points and it was Edward who garnered 310 points to become the forth winner and the FIRST GUY WINNER of NEXT TOP MODEL, CYCLE 5. * Winner: '''Edward Wilding * '''2nd Place: Jessica Stam * '''3rd Place: '''Marlon Teixeira Call-Out Order